Hunting The Hunters
by abvamp
Summary: Lucian is so tired of fighting but he will not stop untill they are all down. This is a part of my Were Verse. It happens before Mating Rituals. Rise Of The Lycans/Numb3rs, Lucian/Raze.


Title: Hunting The Hunters.  
Fandom: Rise Of The Lycans/Numb3rs.  
Pairing: Lucian/Raze.  
Ratings: FRT.  
Warnings: Angst.  
Summary: Lucian is so tired of fighting.  
Beta: SRS/Silvia. Girl thanks for all the help. *hugs*  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I have them now for the moment to play with.  
Author's note: Here is a little inside of what happened to the brothers parents and pack and I got hooked on yet another fandom.

Lucian sat at the hotel bar. _Another hotel, another hunt, another trail run cold._

Raze had been out cold the minute his head had hit the pillow; that guy could sleep anywhere. Lucian had been too wound up to sleep, which explained what he was doing sitting at the bar on his third beer.

They had been so close; the hunters had been within their reach. But by the time they'd arrived at the hideout, the hunters where long gone. He growled deep in his throat, making the bartender back up. It was so frustrating, but he wouldn't give up. He had to find those hunters if it was the last thing he did.

He remembered that fateful day as if it were yesterday, the day those fucking hunters had taken his family from him.

It had been a typical morning for the Comhnall Pack, everyone in the main house and surrounding condos bustling with activity. Lucian and a few other warriors had woken up at dawn to inspect the grounds and woods for vile hunters and rogues, just like they did every day.

The hunters had ambushed the group fast and hard, taking out their enforcer first, then the alpha and his mate. Lucian and Raze, his mate, had been spared because they'd gone in another direction, following a rogue's trail. Sadly, they'd been too far away when the alarm had been sounded by the warriors.

By the time they'd arrived back at the compound, the hunters had already taken down a large number of warriors by fire and decapitation with they're swords and blow torches. First, they had gunned down their pack mates using silver bullets. This had not killed the werewolves, just immobilized them. That's when the real massacre had begun. One by one, the hunters killed the remaining pack members, viciously and without mercy.

Lucian had dived right into the middle of the battle, fighting with Raze like wild animals, taking down as many hunters as they could, driving away the rest. As the sun fell on their compound, Raze gathered the bodies of the dead while Lucian searched the houses for survivors.

In their alpha's room, Lucian made a surprising discovery: the alpha's cubs, Don and Charlie, huddled together, hiding in their parent's bedroom behind a false panel. The two young boys had been scared to death, Charlie clinging tearfully to Don.

Lucian had comforted the two boys, leaving them only briefly to gather as much of their things as they could carry. Once Raze was ready to begin the ritual death rites, Lucian had stashed the boys in an undamaged pack Jeep, making sure that they were safe and away from the pack center.

As Lucian approached the ritual pyre, he felt his heart break. Pack member after pack member lied nearby, their lifeless bodies a mockery of the friends and family he'd seen alive that very morning. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Eyes bright with unshed tears, Luce grabbed the torch from his mate's hand and laid it on the pyre, watching as the heart and soul of his pack caught on fire and burned steadily. Hoping to get the boys away as soon as possible, both Lucian and Raze walked around the compound, setting fire to every house and building, not stopping until the entire compound resembled a burning hell against the night sky.

While they're world had been on its way to embers and ashes, Raze and Lucian had gotten into the Jeep and driven away. Not wanting to look back at the death and destruction they were leaving behind, they did not see the numb, terrified looks on Don's and Charlie's faces as they took in the last view of their family and home. Charlie was too young at three to understand what had happened, but he knew it was bad; His older brother was squeezing his hand tightly, refusing to let him go.

Lucian and Raze had driven through the night, desperate to reach a safe haven before the hunters discovered that the alpha's cubs had survived. Years ago, they had promised to take the cubs to Gil Grissom if something ever happened to their alpha or his mate. His alpha had entrusted the cubs' lives to them, and they would perform this final act for their fallen leader before he and Raze set out to delivery a fiery vengeance on their enemy.

So, they had taken the boys to Las Vegas and left them in the capable hands of Gil Grissom and the Conall pack.

Then they'd gone hunting - hunting down those responsible for attacking their pack, those to blame for ripping their families away from them.

They had kept tabs on Don and Charlie as the years had passed; happy when they'd discovered that the boys were mates, pleased when Don had become the alpha of his own pack.

He was very proud of the young cubs that had grown up to be strong wolves.

Weary and heart sore, they continued to look for the murderers that had taken everything from them. They'd hunted down so many already, but there were always more to take their place. Lucian and Raze would not rest until the last hunter was dead.

Only then would he and Raze return to Don and his pack.

Only then would they allow themselves to pledge their undying loyalty to their alpha.

Only then would they be home again.

THE END.


End file.
